Dark Flower
by MegaEarAche
Summary: Bellatrix has been blasted into a younger age before the Dark Mark. What will happen now? Femslash f/f Hermione/Bellatrix Major Ron Bashing so beware. Will contain mature and possible dark themes. (Story Discontinued do to loss of data)
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Flower**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hermione POV**

I walked into the infirmary after the war was finally over to see the Weasleys huddled and crying around a body. Wondering who it is, I walked over to see Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks. As I felt the sobs and pain coming Mrs. Weasley noticed me and gave me a big hug. Then the rest of the Weasley family including Fleur followed suit. "I'm sorry for your loss Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley in tears, "There, there child he's in a better place. Now are you okay."

I croaked out a meaningless, "yes." Just to be hugged and kissed furiously by Ron. But sadly I didn't feel anything. Not like when we normally kissed. Maybe it's all the stress coming up on me with everything that has happened.

Ron slowly pulled me out of the infirmary and into one of the empty classrooms. His lips met mine before I could even question it. His hands slowed crawled up my blouse as he tried to grope my breast. Feeling awkward I pushed him off of me, making him hit the desk opposite of me. "What the hell Hermione!"

I looked into his eyes utterly pissed off. "What the hell are you doing Ronald?"

He looked perplexed as he answered, "Trying to show my girlfriend that I care and I was hoping we could finally move on to the next step."

I watched as his eyes grew angrier, which made me even more furious "I am not ready for the next step and just because you are doesn't make it okay. I know that you just lost your brother but I am not going to give you my first time just because you want some comfort."

I winced at the pain as Ron pushed me against the wall, "DON'T YOU DARE BRING FRED INTO THIS!"

I was frighten and a little scared by his tone. He's never purposely hurt me like this, "Look I miss Fred too but I'm not going to sleep with you and that's final!" I pushed him off and walked to the door, but before I walked out I turned around to say one simple thing, "Were over Ron."

I watched as his face contorted from furious to extreme shock, then sadness, and finally to extreme rage, "Fine you fucking whore. I don't need you. I could easily get any girl here to sleep with one of the Golden Trio."

As those words sunk in I finally realized how repulsive the thought of being with him was and glad that I never allowed him to go further. "You know Ron I'm glad I never slept with you. Your repulsive and not worth my time. Goodbye Ronald."

My anger filled rage fueled me into a desperate run from him while hearing his saddened words, "Wait Hermione." I made my way out of the castle and to the Forbidden Forest. Knowing full well I shouldn't I ran straight into the forest. I sprinted for nearly half an hour blowing off steam until I came across a young girl in a black corset and dress. I wondered what a young girl was doing in the middle of the Forbidden forest.

I kneeled down to take a better look at her. Her face was gorgeous, her black hair caressing her smooth light skin. Immediately I knew I had a crush on this maybe seventeen year old girl, must be an affect from breaking up with Ron. I slowly checked her body to not find any damage along her smooth skin. Not finding anything wrong I knew I had to get her back to Hogwarts.

"Wingardium Leviosa" her body slowly raised with the spell, "now let's get you back to Hogwarts." I didn't realize how far I ran as I made my way back. I started having doubts in my direction after an hour past, but when I saw the smoke rising from above the trees and I knew I was going in the right direction. Nobody really paid attention to me as I brought the girl into the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey immediately made her way over to check on the girl.

Her skilled hands slowly prodded every inch of her body before doing a diagnostic scan of her internal organs. "The girl is fine but there is something odd about her cells. There is a huge amount of magic contained in each one that is slowly dissipating while piecing them together like its healing her. I don't know why but this magic isn't hers."

I looked at her incredulously, "what do you mean it isn't hers?"

She looked at me in confusion realizing she was talking aloud, "I don't know, but I do know I have never seen this girl before, and I'm pretty sure I know most of the children that attend Hogwarts."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." She looked at me again and then made her leave. I looked back down with one simple thought, who are you?

I was sitting in the chair next to her reading a book I got out of my bottomless bag, when I looked up to see a infuriated yet sad Ronald Weasley walking towards me. "Hermione I've been looking everywhere for you."

I looked at him with a hint of outrage with his formal talking like what happened only two hours ago was nothing big. "What do you want Ronald?"

He looked at me like he already knew that response was coming, "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier, I know it was wrong to try and force you into it. It's just I took my brother's death so hard that I didn't know what to do."

"So you try and rape your girlfriend."

He looked at me like I just bit him, "I did not try to rape you. I thought you would have been ready to take the next step of our relationship."

This made me curious, "Why would you think that? Also we are no longer in a relationship."

"I thought you would need some comfort just like me after all that has happened in the past twenty-four hours. I was also hoping we could put that incident behind us and get back together."

Now I was pissed, "what makes you think I want to get back into a relationship with you, especially after you purposely hurt me?"

He looked stunned by my words, "I didn't mean to push you."

"That doesn't change the fact that you did Ronald."

Anger started showing back on his face, "Hey at least I'm trying to fix this relationship instead of sitting next to some girl that I never met." I was too stunned to speak, "so who is she?"

"I don't know who she is Ronald. I found her in the Forbidden Forest. Now there is no way were going to rekindle our relationship so please leave."

His face became so furious I thought he was going to swing at me, "Merlin Hermione I'm trying to apologize here and you're just blowing me off. Fuck you I don't think there is anyway were going to work out unless you start trying like I am to fix this mess."

I felt like my brain was steaming before I answered, "screw you Ron, I don't want to work out this crappy relationship that I remind you that you have left me over a dozen times because of stupid arguments you started. Don't get me started on how much I've worked to keep our relationship stable. Now screw off before I hex you."

His eyes still held extreme rage but the shock was clear on his stupid face, "fine screw you too Hermione." He walked away immediately afterwards. As soon as he was out of site I started crying like a two year old. After a couple minutes of hard crying I slowly started gasping for air from the stress. It took me a whole ten minutes to fully calm down. I looked back at the peaceful face of the girl next to me and hoped she would wake up soon. I went back to reading after a couple of minutes, wondering what I was going to do about Ron.

After an hour or so I heard McGonagall's voice. "How are the patients Poppy."

I looked across the room as Madam Pomfrey replied, "They are not doing so well, we also have a patient that I don't know." She pointed at me, "Hermione found a young girl out in the Forest and she has someone else's magic coursing through her cells."

They both made their way over, "Hermione."

A smile came across my face, "professor."

The next thing I knew she looked at the girl in extreme shock. Pomfrey, "is something wrong Minerva."

Her shocked lips slowly started to move, "that's, that's, Bellatrix Lestrange." A gasp came from both me and Pomfrey, "but how is it possible? She looks like she did in her last year at Hogwarts." I looked at the headmistress in shock, this beautiful young woman was the same woman that tortured and killed dozens of people, the same person that tortured me till I couldn't walk straight. How is this possible?

Pomfrey, "that explains why there is someone else's magic within her cells. Those cells must be repairing her to whatever age she is."

I still couldn't talk so McGonagall spoke first, "she looks seventeen or eighteen, Hermione can you check her arm for the dark mark" I pulled down both of her gloves and saw no mark on either arm. I looked back at the two women with inquiries thoughts, "it looks like whatever happen deaged her before she became a Death Eater."

After the talk I volunteered to stay and watch her. Soon after that the rumor spread that Bellatrix Lestrange had deaged and was in the infirmary. Dean Thomas was the first to come barging in, "that bitch needs to die Hermione."

"No Dean, now leave before I make you."

"Make me leave, that bitch tortured you, killed students, and almost killed Ginny. I will kill her right now, so move aside."

I didn't know why but I felt protective of her so it didn't come as a shock when I said, "Petrificus Totalus." He dropped like a rock. I then had Madam Pomfrey remove him from the infirmary. This happen multiple times and I stopped it every time. Soon the least likely of people showed up, Pansy Parkinson.

She had a huge smirk/grin on her face, "Hello Granger."

I looked at her obviously annoyed, "What do you want Parkinson?"

Her smirk/grin grew larger if that was possible, "I came to check on my future aunt, who by the way looks stunning at her young age."

I looked at her with mixed emotions, "future aunt, what do you mean?"

She looked at me incredulously and happy at the same time, "isn't it obvious, me and Draco are getting married soon."

"Married but you aren't even out of school yet."

"Oh grow up Granger, it's a sure thing because I'm pregnant with his kid, also we planned on it anyways don't matter how this war turned out."

I looked at her in shock, "Your pregnant, how far are you."

She looked at me proud, "four months, but it sucks that my belly is starting to bubble."

"I guess so, well congratulations Parkinson."

She looked at me with disbelief, "That's all. I thought I was going to get a lecture on underage sex."

The sex comment defiantly made me blush, "I don't judge that way Parkinson and I know you are extremely happy with a child on the way with your biggest crush that everybody in Hogwarts knows you have. So of course I'm going to say congratulations."

She looked at me with glee, "thank you than, WOW talking to my mortal enemy about my pregnancy."

I looked hopeful into her eyes that were filled with joy, "I know right."

Her eyes slowly changed to guilt, "I want you to know I didn't really want to give Harry to You Know Who, but I was so worried that I might get my baby killed that I wasn't thinking properly." Her eyes started to tear up and then she broke into mind numbing sobs. I stood and hugged her giving reassurances that I knew she was doing the right thing for her and her baby.

As she slowly calmed down I asked her a simple question, "do you want to sit down." I didn't know that simple question would have her crying like her puppy just died. I held her for almost ten minutes as she settled down.

She took a seat on the bed next to my chair and the bed that Bellatrix was on. "Thank you Granger for being so nice to me after all the things I've done."

I looked at her with no grudges anywhere in my thoughts. After all I was never one to hold a grudge, "truthfully I'm glad we had this talk. I'm glad that when we graduate we won't be at each other throats." I saw her sobs coming again and sighed, "Please don't cry again Pansy." Her sobs were broken just as shock crossed both of our face with the use of her first name.

In my shocked stated Pansy was the first to say something, "thank you H-Her-Hermione, for hearing me out, and sorry about the crying, my pregnancy has my emotions in a twist." I watched as she began to stand on shaky legs.

I put my hand on her right shoulder to make her sit back down, "you're shaking Pansy. Just lie down and rest for now, you can go after that and I promise I won't bug you while you're resting, okay."

"Okay." She lied down and in a few seconds was fast asleep. I looked at her in awe as the thoughts of our conversation; yes conversation that ran through my head. I liked this new side of her, maybe we could actually be friends.

Two hours later Mrs. Weasley came in the infirmary with the angriest face I have ever seen on her features. I held up my hand before her rant started, "Pansy is sleeping Mrs. Weasley, so whatever you got to say please keep your voice down."

She looked next to me to see the young girl sleeping and slowly let the steaming anger out of her face so she wouldn't yell. "I have two things to say to you. One do you know that that bitch Bellatrix Lestrange tried to kill my daughter and the fact that I thought I already killed her."

"WHAT?" I saw pansy jerk awake from the corner of my eye when I screamed.

She completely ignores me and continues, "And two what did you do to my Ronald?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the great Reviews**

 **Chapter 2**

"WHAT?" I saw pansy jerk awake from the corner of my eye when I screamed.

She completely ignores me and continues, "And two what did you do to my Ronald?"

 **Pansy POV**

I groggily woke up to a screamed what. I then looked at the angry redhead spouting something about her dimwit of a son. Out of all the Weasley's I hate that idiot the most. I turned to see a frustrated yet angry expression on Grangers face. Wait Hermiones face. Got to get used to that since I dont have to worry anymore about her stealing Draco from me. Though I was more worried about that weird crush Draco got when she punched him in our third year. Merlin it took me a while to break him out of that.

I stared slightly angry and annoyed at the Weasly mother, I think her name is Molly. Hermione spoke angrily, "Ask your son."

Molly started crunching her teeth and balling her fist, "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER YOU WILL TELL ME THIS INSTANT WHY RONALD CAME TO ME CRYING HIS EYES OUT!" I was slightly awestruck at the motherly authority radiating off of her. My mother would have just sounded like an angry woman with a stick up her ass.

I watched as Hermione's eyes widened and then grew stormy and angry, "Don't take that tone with me Molly, I am not one of your children. Now go ask Ron since apparantly he didn't tell you that I broke up with him becuase he tried to take advantage of me while trying to use Fred's passing as a tool." My eyes widen as did Molly's at the possiblity of being molested by your boyfriend and then him using his brothers passing as a reason.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!." Hermione let out a suprised squeak at my outburst while Molly was too angry and squeezing her eyes shut to even mention my outburst. I just shrugged and looked at Hermione with a coy smile, "What?"

She produced a half smile. "Thank you Pansy." I blushed, okay this friendship might be good for me though I guess I'll have to tell her that I never gave a damn about Muggleborns like my Death Eater parents do. Though there is no way I'm going to mention Draco's crush.

Molly looked towards me, "Don't you dare call my son that again." She then went back to Hermione before i could yell at this iditotic redhead, "And there is no way my son would do something like that he probably acted irrationaly becuase of losing Fred, so dont you dare lie about my son again. Is that understood."

I was now getting pissed. How dare this woman think that Know-it-all-Granger or as I like to call her goody-two-shoes-Granger would tell a lie. I was about to give her a piece of my mind when Hermione spoke with gritted teeth, "Molly you have been like a mother to me and i deeply appreciate that, but if you say anything like that to Pansy and I again I will do more then just argue with you. Now if you want to know what happened ask your nimwit of a son. Now leave before I have to get Madam Pomfrey to throw you out."

I watched as anger played across Molly's frame. Her eye's just stared at Hermione for a couple of minutes before becoming steely. "I still don't believe that Ronald could have done such a horrible thing, but i do not want to cause any more problems for Madam Pomfrey patients. I still love you like a daughter Hermione and after I ask Ronald what happened I will come back for your side of the story. Good day." With that she turned around and half sprinted/walked out the doors of the great hall.

I looked over at her chuckling like it was all one big joke, "Wow you consider that a second mother."

She turned with a little fire still in her eyes which deffinatly stopped my chuckling as she snapped, "Not now Pansy." Though right after she said it I saw her eyes turn appolegetic.

I put on a slytherin made smile that i have used so many time to make other slytherins think I like them, "No problem Hermione, besides I need to go now anyway. Gotta find Draco." I stood up to leave as a slight dizzyness spell hit me. That'll teach me to stand up so fast.

Hermione steadied me before speaking, "Okay, tell Draco the Brain of the trio said Hi."

I looked at her inquistively, "The Brain."

She blushed a little, "Sorry a joke Harry made about an old cartoon named Pinky and the Brain."

I now gave a confused look, "A cartoon?"

Hermione looked like something dawned on her, "Oh yeah you probably don't even know what a TV is." I shook my head no. "Well just tell him I said hi."

"Ok then, See ya."

"See ya." I then turned and started walking down the bed and out the doors of the great hall. Now to find Draco, I wonder if he is still here. I spoke Clearly, "Mendy."

A second later a house elf appeared, "Yess Miss Pansy."

I smiled down at Mendy an elf I accidently freed when I was five years old and only a year after having her as my personal house elf. My parent thought it would be good if I had something to boss around though they never found out since they have thier own elfs. I watch as she twirled her right hand around her pink skirt and the other on her hip. The pink shirt was originally mine and is the same one I accidently gave to her. She is paid a small amount but she loves to serve me which is perfectly fine with me. "Mendy can you find Draco for me."

She smiled and looked at my belly to see if it has started to show yet, honestly she does It ever since I told her but the excitement can't be helped. "Yes Miss Pansy." with that she flicked her fingers and apparated.

I looked around as i was waiting and saw Potter slowly walking to me with his eyes focused way too much on some wand he was holding. I gave a snarky smile as soon as his head shot up to meet my eyes. "Hello Golden Boy."

He looked confused a bit at my playful remark. "Hello Parkinson is Hermione still in there."

I was honestly suprised there was no rage or hatred at the mention of my name since I did try and hand him over to He Who Must Not Be Named. Well I guess since I'm trying a friendship with Hermione I mise well be nice to the one that saved our asses from my parents Dark Lord. "Yes Hermione is still in there."

He smiled a little and stated, "Thanks." He then opened the Great Hall doors and went through. Well that went well now hopefully Mendy won't take to much longer to fine my little Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

 **Harry POV**

I was Staring at the Elder Wand thinking what would Mione do. Would she stash it, use it or destroy it. I put the tip of the wand on my scar and thought about Dumbledore appearing at the train station. Was this wand the reason he was still there, was that the power of the Elder Wand or was it the Horcrux that was residing there. I looked up with my wand raised as the door opened to the Asronomy Tower. Profeccer Trelawney walked in and looked to me as if she was seeing something else and it reminded me of the time she spoke in that wierd voice. Then she spoke which sent shivers down my spine.

Her voice was stealy as she spoke in a trance. "The Dark and Light Flowers will rise. With a Hallow of power in both hands...In a old ally's soul a darkness will spread taking another soul with it. A enemy swallowed by darkness will turn ally. The magical world will crumble and turn on each other...The muggle world will shatter. Only the Flowers can hope to heal this divided world."

The proffesors slowly came back around as if nothing happened just like last time, "Hello Mr. Potter, what are you doing up here?"

I was a little iffy if what she said was real, maybe I should speak to Mione about this new prophecy. I tried to smile to my probably least favorite teacher beside Gildroy Lockheart though from what the other students told me she fought to protect mutiple students which definanty makes me respect her. "I was just up here for some alone time." Silently adds, and some time to comprehend our loses. "What are you doing up here?"

She made that mystic looking smile she always gives but the fact her cloths and glasses were still dishelved made it look like Luna's silly smile. "I was coming to pay respect to Professor Dumbledor and becuase my home was destroyed." She smiled sadly after that.

I looked at her sadden eyes as I remembered Professor Dumbledor stopping Umbridge from throwing her out of Hogwarts. I guess this really is her home. "Well I will leave you to remanis Professor." I slowly left as she just nodded and then started staring out the window.

I was slowly walking down the stairs as I heard GInny, "There you are."

I smile with happiness that took over my heart as I looked at Ginny. The fiery redhead who could easily be as scary as Voldemort. I decided to skip the last few steps as I hurried to hug my beautiful girlfriend, after I let go I looked straight into her beautiful bright brown eyes. I smiled again before moving into a passionate kiss. Her lips was a safe place to be and I loved that about her. We broke apart shortly after and she started blushing while I hid mine with a huge smile that hurt my eyes. "Hello Gin."

She smiled and then slowly turn serious which defiantly put me on edge. "Harry I need to tell you something Dean told me."

I was a little iratated about the mention of her ex boyfriend, but I guess Dean has never done anything wrong to me. I calmed my growing irritation, "What did he say?"

Ginny turned her head a little at the slight irritation in my voice but spoke anyway, "Bellatrix Lestrange is still alive."

Sirius's killer is still alive. That pchycotic bitch is still alive. I kept my anger down whiling balling my fist around the Elder Wand. I stated cooly, "Is she in custody."

Ginny looked a little self councious as she spoke, "Dean told me that Bellatrix Lestrange has been turned back into a teenager." I looked at her perlexed up I let her continue, "Apparently she's unconsious and is being watched by Hermione. Apparently she hexed Dean when he tried to attack Lestrange. I had to yell at Dean for that little bit of information."

I was a little shocked but it is Mione. She doesn't hold grudges and there is no way she would let someone hurt a defenceless person, well except for Voldemort. "Where is she?"

"She's in the great hall with all the other patients."

I gaver her a peck on the lips and stated, "Seeya Ginny, I'm going to see Mione and afterwards I will find you."

Ginny looked a little crest fallen but gave a smile to I'm guessing my promise for later. "Okay tell Hermione I said Hi. Also if you need to find my I was going to go the Ravenclaw common room to talk to Luna."

"Okay love you Ginny." I started walking down the hall.

"Love you too Harry."

I contemplated all I learned from Professor Trawlney and Ginny the entire way to the great hall and didn't even notice the fact I was staring at the Elder Wand. As i was walking I notice a pair of feet and my head shot up to look at a smirking Pansy,"Hello Golden Boy."

The smirk was a little confusing but since she was being nice and I had no reason to hold a grudge against her for being scared of Voldemort's wrath when she tried to hand me over I mise well be nice in return. "Hello Parkinson is Hermione still in there."

I was honestly suprised when she didn't strike with a witty comback, "Yes Hermione is still in there."

I had to smile if she wants to be friendly why not. I muttered, "Thanks." I then opened the Great Hall doors and walked in to see hundreds of cots filled with wounded witches and wizards that I have known for years from three of the four houses since the Slytherins didn't take part against thier parents or I would call upbringing. I looked around till I spotted Mione sitting there reading a book as if she was in the library instead of a self made medical wing. After spotting her I immediatly walked to her.

Before I spoke I looked at I assumed to be Bellatrix Lestrange as i found a very pretty soft skin girl with long pitch black hair and a angelic face. I guess Azkaban did a number on her. Whatever she still killed Sirius. I then looked at Hermione who was faced deep in her book. I smiled at the normal thought and then spoke, "Mione." She jumped and raised her wand, as soon as recognition happen she put her wand back into her pants pocket and gave me a hug before sitting back down.

She smiled, "God you frightened me Harry."

I smiled back, "We need to talk Mione."

Her smile faltered, "Listen if this is about Bellatrix or Ron you can shut up."

I felt confused, "Ron? did something happen."

She look slightly worried before answering, "I'll tell you later ok."

I wasn't going to push so I decided to state why I was here, "Well I didn't come here to talk about HER," I sneered. "I wanted your opinion on the Elder Wand and about a new prophec..."

It felt like it happened in slow motion but it also happened very quickly. I watched as Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's wand out of her jean's pocket and then sreaming, "Expelliarmus." The spell hit me right in the chest and during the fall the Elder Wand left my hands and as I heard it clatter on the floor I notice her convulse in pain while falling and the hit the floor as everthing went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sorry about the late update. Got sidetracked by another Fanfiction I'm writing. Will upload it probably within the next week. Twilight Fic.**

 **Three hours earlier**

 **Ron POV**

I was seriously pissed as I walked out the Great Hall. That fucking bitch, how dare she reject me. ME! A purblood that has put years of friendship and time into this relationship. Merlin, it's bad enough she tried to date that Victor Krum asshole, now she's gone and turn gay on me for some black haired pretty girl. I would fuck her, she is geourgess, but I put way to much effort into the relationship with Hermione to change my goal as a mother for my children. Maybe the locket was right about that bitch completely turning against me. I shouldn't have destroyed it, even if it was a horcrux for Voldemort.

I wonder how I should turn this crap to my advantage. I know mother she will turn this around on her. I inwardly smiled as I headed back to the hospital wing where they have Fred's body. God I miss him. Mom should be there and I can use the crying Jag Routine. I don't know how many times that has worked. God she's gullible. I slowly made my way up the stairs to the hospital wing and saw Harry at the top floor. "HARRY!" he didn't seem to hear me as he turned the corner. I guess he's going to the Astronamy tower. I turned around the corner and saw two Hufflepuff students carrying Lavender Browns mangled body.

I looked towards her as they slowly carried her. I stopped to think about all the wonderful time with her. The sex was awesome, especially since she would do almost anything I said. Unlike Hermione I never really cared about her. She was a great screw though and I can say she was defiantly into me since she let me get it whenever i want. Though I was pissed that one time she tried to give Harry that love potion to make him fall for her. Honestly does everyone like Harry more than me. All I can think about is that damn locket and the truths it told. I thought about my first time with Lav. God it was akward, I had no idea in my third year what the hell to do and it didn't help that she had no idea either. It hurt her really bad when I first penetrated her, while all I could feel was how tight she was and didn't even worry about the blood when her hymen broke. God I was in heaven for those few minutes. Thank god I was a horny kid so I could go a couple round to make her like it. Since then all i could think about was getting it on with her that year and then I started to see Hermione instead while we were screwing. God I loved it when Lav put on glasses to look like a sexy nurdy girl, of course she had no idea it was about Hermione.

I brought Hermione naked kissing Harry to the front of my mind and felt slightly disgusted. Then I put my self in that position with her and I have to say I defiantly have a halfy wright now. Damn Lav for getting killed. Shit I can't see mom with a hard on. Got to Jack off. I turned opened the nearest door and then made sure the classroom was empty. I turned and locked the door. I then dropped my pants before sitting.

It took me a good hour of stroking while thinking of a naked Hermione sucking me off to cum. I felt good and relaxed so I decided mom could wait a little bit longer. My eyes felt drowsy, but i knew I couldn't go to sleep.

I sat there along time with a happy content smile on my face. Then I looked at the clock and relised it's been over two hours now. Damn it, I need to get movin.

I slowly stood and started preparing my sad face. I inwardly smile at the thought of mother doing my dirty work. Hermione will be mine once again, and this time I will have her completely. I unlocked the door and walked down the hall. I opened the Hospital Wing to see mom still looking down at Fred while George comforted her. Where did dad go? The thought left my mind as I remembered I came here for a reason. I put on my sad face and made myself choke up. I rubbed my eyes hard making them itchy and seeing black spots and knew I would be teering up in a couple seconds. Nothing got mom more than tears.

Now lets get this rolling, "Mom." I poured as much emtion and tears I could and saw her pale to my apparant unrest.

She hugged me tightly, "Honey what's wrong?"

I hugged tightly back, "Hermione."

She loosened her hug to look at me and I did the same, "What happened?"

I just put the crying act to work as I sobbed, "She's in the great hall." A couple minutes later she stormed out. Plan succesful. I turned to look at George. He had a face that knew my tears were fake, but all he did was turn back to look down at his twin. I turned back around and smiled. Now time to find dad.

 **Next chapter will have Bellatrix**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Battle of Hogwarts**

 **Bellatrix POV**

Walking around the halls of Hogwarts is so nostalgic. The battle raging was also so complimentary I couldn't begin to know where my glee started and my hatred ended. I let out my bone chilling cackle and watched as everyone including Death Eaters cringed. It made my mood soor as I blocked an incoming hex from some redheaded boy. Possibly a Weasley. Blood traitors. They need to perish for disobeying the Dark Lord. "Avada Kedavra." The spell hit a Death Eater that came flying between them and then from the power of the curse was sent hurling into the redhead knocking him out. Well I guess that'll work. Then I noticed another redhead that looked exactly like the other one tried to pull him out as a Avada Kedavra hit him in the side. I turned to see Rudolphus with a smile on his face at the kill. Merlin I hate that son of a bitch. If it wasn't for his service to the Dark Lord he would be dead already. And his brother.

The next instant I saw that muggle lover Arthur Weasley fire the Avada Kedavra curse and hit Rudolphus straight in the chest. Didn't know the goody goody had it in him. I turned and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus." I smiled broadly at the paralyzed man. "Thank you little Weasley for killing my worthless husband. Now you get to live with it since just this once I'm feeling very generous." I let out another cackle and kept walking.

Oh this war was amazing. Down a husband and up a Dark Lord. This war is so much better then the first. I turned the next corner and saw another redhead. Honestly is there no end to these pathetic Weasleys. The girl turned to me as I let out a cackle of glee to finally kill someone in this damn battle. I use Crucio way to much. HA HA. No I don't. I blocked her hex and thought of the first time I saw this redhead. Oh yes, the department of mysteries. She had that super powerful Reducto spell that almost destroyed the phrophecy wing. Now that was exciting. I came back to reality as I blocked another spell. Sadly I didn't hear the name of it. Oh well, didn't hit me. I cackled as I sent Crucio at her over and over until a blonde girl came into the fray. She looks familiar. Oh yeah, the Lovegood girl from Malfoy Manor. This might get interesting and I really want to play.

I laughed and cackled as they both tried valiantly to duel me and I just overpowered them. It was getting boring playing with these untrained children, so I think it's time to end it, "Avada Kedavra." Another girl popped up to block the spell. I looked to see that beautiful little Mudblood Granger. Merlin my heart is jumpin out of my chest. I hate it. I can't have feelings for an insignificant little Mudblood. I carved into her flesh just to get these stupid feelings out of my head. Let's take her out quickly, no point in letting my feelings show themselves. Within a couple more spells the blonde and Granger were knocked out of the duel. I then started focusing on the redhead again and with a simple Expeliarmus she was without a wand. I cackled and was about to use the killing curse when I heard.

"Not my daughter you Bitch!" I turned to face the mother Weasley and easily blocked her spell. Merlin does this housewife really think she can match me. The Dark Lords number one Death Eater. I was easily deflecting her spells as her magic literaly was sparking the ground from her rage. I smiled, now this was a duel. Then I saw it. The hand movement for Reducto. If it is anything like her daughters I'm in trouble. Better apperate. I was starting to apperate when the spell hit my arm. All I could feel was pain. It felt like every part of my body was being torn to shreds. In mid apperate I knew I had to get out of there as the pain was slowly dauling my mind. In that moment all I could think about was the last place I saw my safe haven, Cissa. The forest. As I reapeared the pain and electrical feeling going through my body tripled in intesity. I fell to the forest floor and threw my arms out to stop my fall before I fainted.

 **(A/N If you are wondering why I'm using Reducto as the cause, please watch Ginny using the Reducto spell against a dummy in D's army, 5th year. That is actually where I got the idea since they never said which spell Molly used. Mother like daughter.)**

 **(P.S. The whole Dumbledore thing is overused. I just did a one in a million chance of something that extreme to happen.)**

 **Great Hall, Hours later**

I felt consciousness slowly come back. I licked the inside of my mouth as I peaked out my eyelashes. Wait my teeth are back. I licked them again and felt no gunk or plaque. That's weird, but not unwanted. Through my peaked lashes I relised I was in the Great Hall, which apparently has been made into a hopital wing. I then looked to my left and saw brown hair and my heart soared as I realised it's Hermione. Wait Hermione. She's Granger idiot brain. Before I could contemplate more I saw a slight shadow through my eye lashes of a young boy. Then he spoke, "Mione." She immediatly jerked up and I smiled a little at her antics. Merlin I love this girl. No you don't Bellatrix. Your incapable of that feeling now push it out. "God you frightened me Harry." Harry Potter! HE STILL ALIVE! The Dark Lord. I slowly peaked down my arm and realised there was no Dark Mark. I didn't even realize how good my skin looked at first as my brain just started stuttering.

The next thing I heard was , "HER." What does he mean her? "I wanted your opinion on the Elder Wand." The Elder Wand. He has the Elder Wand. I must get it now. But with my emotions so out of wack will I have the will to use the killing curse. Crucio won't get me the wand. Well Expeliarmus is an oldy but goody. Wait I don't got a wand. I peaked over again at her. Merlin that ass. Shut it Bellatrix, FOCUS! A wand in her pocket. Well my old wand in her pocket. Who cares just use it. I sprang for it and took it with ease. turning I said, "Expeliarmus." I felt a humongus blast of magic combine with my spell and then extreme pain as though an elctrical current made of barbwire ripped its way through my body. It was excrutiating as I fell back to the bed with blurry vision and a headache the size of a mountain. Merlin Crucio has nothing on this. I know I dropped the wand I was holding. I tried to reach out and see it through my blurry vision only to find my hand touching pants. For some odd reason the electical barbwire slowed through me and started to subside when I touched those pants. My vision cleared and all I could see was angry brown eyes belonging to my Mudblood crush.

I watched as she raised my old wand. With her other hand she pulled back her hair behind her ear before saying, "Incarcerous." I watched as ropes came out of her wand and then tie my hands next to my waist and then my body to the bed. Such great control. Appariantly I found a good Mudblood to fall for. Why am I always thinking this way? She's a Mudblood. I am not Andy. The pain that came with her name should not feel this fresh, Dammit. Over the years it's never been this bad. What the hell is wrong with me?

I watched as Hermione left my side to where Potter was. That little shit better be out cold, because I do not feel like listening to his self righteous bullshit.

 **This story sadly will be not continued.**

 **To those who will be sad I've lost the data for the other chapters a few weeks ago and just can't bring myself to rewrite them and I'm so into a different story I'm temporarily stopping this one.**


End file.
